


Coup de Grâce

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: You're so lucky to have three friends like them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	Coup de Grâce

The first time you meet Bokuto, you’re drunk and crying in the kitchen at some stupid frat party. It’s hardly your best look; makeup a little smudged (thank god for waterproof mascara), sniffling and clutching a red solo cup in your hand like it’s a lifeline. In all fairness to you, it had been one hell of a shitty day. You’d failed two of your mid-terms, your boyfriend, Toshiro, was out of town and not replying to your messages and instead of letting you stay home and mope, your best friend had all but bullied you into coming to this party, only to ditch you for the first hot, tall blonde who looked her way.

So it wasn’t a great night, and the alcohol probably wasn’t helping. Instead of the warm, fuzzy bliss you’d been searching for, you just felt worse: sad and pathetic and _lonely_.

With the party raging on around you, you’d found yourself sitting on the kitchen floor, head resting on the cupboards, mournfully debating how much longer you needed to stay just in case your friend ditched her conquest of the night and wanted to hang with you instead.

It’s not that you blame her – the guy _was_ stupidly attractive, and if were any other night you wouldn’t have cared, hell, you would’ve been the one shooting her obnoxious winks and thumbs up from across the room. 

You don’t notice him at first, too preoccupied with the dangerously potent mix of alcohol within your cup and your own miserable thoughts to realise you’re no longer alone. It’s only when you hear the pantry door swing open and a dissatisfied humming sound that you look up to find some tall, muscular dude with silver and black spiked hair _pouting_ at the cupboard.

And for one strange moment, you think that in his quest to find… whatever it is that he’s after, he’s missed the fact that you’re sitting hunched over on the tiled floor only a few feet away– at least until he speaks.

“What kinda house party doesn’t have snacks?”

He turns to look at you, golden eyes wide and impossibly defeated and it’s such a bizarre moment that you can’t help the laugh that bubbles up.

“A shitty one?” you offer, and like a switch flipped, the stranger grins.

You don’t quite know what you’re supposed to do when the guy shrugs, walks over and drops to the floor to sit beside you, “Yeah, well, whaddya expect from a guy like Terushima?” 

The name doesn’t ring a bell, but it’s not like you know anybody at this dumb party to begin with, so you just nod along. 

“Bokuto, by the way,” he introduces himself. “Why are you on the floor crying?”

Hah. Where to begin?

Time slips away from you, sitting on the floor talking with him – long enough for your cup to empty and your tears to dry, at any rate. There’s some distant, muddled part of your brain that tells you that you’re only unloading on him because you’re tipsy and he’s there and listening, but you really don’t care.

Bokuto’s easy to talk to. 

Well, that or you just don’t have a filter anymore. 

And if you were entirely sober, maybe you might have paused and thought for a second when Bokuto suddenly asked whether you wanted to ditch because he was _starving_ and there was an amazing late night tacoria open only a few blocks away.

But you weren’t, and you didn’t.

“I… have a boyfriend, you know that, right?” you ask as he leads you by the hand through the crowded house. He should, you only talked about him for a solid twenty minutes, but you don’t want him to think this is a… _thing_.

He doesn’t even pause in his stride, just glances back at you with a wide, beaming grin, “Why does that matter?”

—

You meet Akaashi and Kuroo, Bokuto’s roommates only a few days later, and learn very quickly that the three of them are kind of a package deal.

Kuroo is tall, handsome and stupidly smart and he has no right being as likeable as he is considering that he absolutely _lives_ to stir things (usually Bokuto) up. 

Akaashi on the other hand, is a more balancing figure. A literature major, he’s the calm between the others’ chaos, a refuge when you need one – although you’ve learned better than to think Akaashi’s _above_ his friends’ antics. He much prefers standing back and making dry, teasing jabs about it. 

“Y’know, both Kuroo and ‘Kaashi are pretty smart,” Bokuto mentions to you one morning, the two of you tucked away in the corner of your favourite cafe. “They could probably help you if you’re worried about your grades and stuff.”

You quirk an eyebrow, smirking over the rim of your cup, “Oh? And do they know you’re out here offering their services to random, failing college students?” you tease.

“No, I’m serious,” Bokuto replies with a pout. “They’d do it for you.”

“We’re not even taking the same classes,” you point out. “Don’t they both have their own study loads to worry about?”

He just shrugs, “So? They can handle it… Unless failing all of your classes is something you’re aiming for?”

It’s like arguing with a brick wall, you don’t really know why you’re even trying. Once Bokuto has his mind set on something, it’s almost impossible to change it. It’s not that you don’t _want_ their help (god knows you could definitely use it), but you don’t like the idea of taking advantage of either of them like that. Not when you don’t have anything to give them in return. 

“Bo,” you say, biting back a sigh, “I can’t pay them or anything, you know I can barely afford two minute noodles right now.”

But he just snorts, waving off your concern. “Don’t be stupid. We’d do it because we're your friends.”

“We?”

Bokuto’s smirk widens, “Somebody’s gotta be there to give you moral support.”

His ‘moral support’ ends up getting the four of you kicked out of the library by a very ancient, very snippy librarian.

—

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_?! You chose last time!”

Akaashi sighs, “Because otherwise you would have subjected us to yet another awful buddy cop movie.”

“Awful? _Awful_! You’re really gonna sit there and pretend you didn’t enjoy every goddamn minute of Rush Hour 2– Hey, Bo, back me up here!”

The answering shout comes from the kitchen, suspiciously muffled considering he said he was grabbing snacks, not _eating_ them, “Busy!”

And you can only snicker. The four of you are supposed to be studying – at least that was the plan when you agreed to come over, but somehow you’ve found yourself sandwiched on the couch between Kuroo and Bo, Akaashi taking the floor next to your legs and your textbooks lying open and abandoned on the coffee table. 

“You know it’s not all about what _you_ want, Kuroo,” Akaashi retorts, gunmetal blue eyes flickering over to you with a faint smile. “You pick. What do you wanna watch?”

“Oh, um, I guess–”

You're cut off by your phone vibrating on the table, Toshiro’s picture lighting up the screen. With an apologetic glance at Akaashi, you reach over to grab it.

“Hey, babe,” you answer.

“Where are you?” 

A slight crease appears between your brow, “I’m with the guys, why? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“No, I told you I swapped shifts, remember? I thought you said you were coming over.”

Shit. It clicks a second too late. He _had_ told you, and you had planned on only studying with the guys for an hour or so, but somewhere between _actually_ _trying_ to study and the three of them coaxing you into an impromptu movie marathon, you’d completely forgotten.

Ignoring the odd look Bokuto throws you as he re-enters the room with an arm loaded full of snacks and takes his seat beside you, you start hurriedly gathering up your books off the table.

“No, no, I just– time kinda slipped away, that’s all. I’m leaving now, promise.”

There’s only the briefest of pauses on the other end of the line, and you hear him exhale. “Alright. Don’t keep me waiting too long, though.” Almost as an afterthought, he adds, “I miss you.”

You grin, heart fluttering. “I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

Hanging up, you grab the rest of your things and shove them into your bag. “Sorry guys, gotta go.”

“You’re leaving?” Bokuto asks, the corners of his lips turning downwards into a familiar pout that tugs just a little bit at your heartstrings.

“Yeah, sorry, I totally forgot that I was supposed to spend this afternoon with him, and… yeah.” You shrug a little sheepishly, “But I’ll catch you guys on the weekend, yeah?”

On your other side, Kuroo frowns. “Not tomorrow?”

“I can’t – promised I’d hang out with the girls tomorrow. Apparently I’ve been ‘neglecting’ them,” you laugh. 

You miss the dark look shared between the three as you hug them each goodbye.

—

“You’re still not set on your major, are you?” Akaashi asks, leaning over your shoulder to peer at the class enrolment guides laid out in front of you. 

You hum noncommittally. “Yeah. I know I should be by now, but–”

“No,” he says, cutting you off before you can finish. “It’s better to take the time to figure out what you really want.”

“I guess, but it also means I don’t have a clue what courses I’m gonna take next semester.”

You’d talked it over with your boyfriend, whose advice, while coming from a good place, ultimately amounted to ‘take whatever’s easiest’. It wasn’t _awful_ advice per se, but it wasn’t exactly helpful in the long run. 

Akaashi laughs quietly, “Don’t worry about it so much. We’ll figure it out.”

We. Always we. The thought makes you smile.

You really are lucky to have friends like them.

—

The start of a new semester is always busy – new classes to acquaint yourself with, workloads to balance, syllabuses to pour over and textbooks to buy. The first few weeks seem to just fly away from you, and you kind of assume that it’s like that for most college students.

You don’t take it personally when messages to your old friends go unanswered for a few days at a time, when it feels like they’ve suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet. It’s harder when you’re not sharing the same classes anymore – you didn’t have to put effort into lining up schedules last semester, and maybe you took that for granted a little bit. You just kind of figure that that’s normal, and after things settle a bit, they’ll return to how they were.

But more days pass, and when you do finally get responses, they’re short, one word replies that leave you more confused than anything else. When you try and tee up a time for you guys to catch up, they’re always busy and eventually, they just stop reading your texts altogether. 

A few days back, you’d caught sight of your best friend wandering across campus, and when you’d called out her name, she’d turned, realised it was you calling out, scowled and all but fled before you could even take two steps in her direction. 

“I just don’t get it,” you muse one morning to Kuroo, waiting for the lecturer to arrive. “It’s like all of a sudden they want nothing to do with me, but I don’t know why.”

Setting up his laptop beside you, Kuroo scoffs. “Fuck ‘em,” he mutters. “You don’t need people like that in your life.”

Admittedly, he’s probably not the best person to talk to about your old friends. You’d tried a few times last semester to introduce your old friends with your new ones without much success. In your head, it was the perfect plan, hell, you’d even considered trying to set up Kuroo with one of the girls, a sweet, bubbly little thing who’d laugh at just about anything, figuring that they’d hit it off and have a ball.

It… had not gone well, and needless to say neither Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto nor your other friends had shown all that much interest in spending much time together beyond that. Not even for your sake. 

Now that they were effectively ghosting you out of the blue, Kuroo’s opinion of them hadn’t exactly improved.

Biting back a sigh, you shake your head. “I mean, they’re acting like I’ve done some horrible thing, but they won’t even tell me what it is, so how am I supposed to go about fixing it?”

He eyes you strangely for a moment, before reaching out to lay a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I’m serious. They’re hurting you, and for what? You’ve done nothing wrong, and you’re letting them treat you like shit.” You can’t help but flinch at the harsh words, and Kuroo exhales, his voice softening a fraction as hazel eyes sweep across your face, “You don’t need them anymore, you have us.”

You forget sometimes that beneath his razor sharp smirk and never ending snark, Kuroo has a heart of gold. He cares for his friends far more than he lets on. “Yeah,” you agree, mustering up a half-hearted smile that you know doesn’t quite reach your eyes. “That’s what Toshiro said too.”

Something shifts in Kuroo’s expression, “Did he, now?”

The lecturer arrives a moment later and the conversation is dropped.

—

There’s a tension in the air, Toshi’s fingers drumming against the leather of the steering wheel as he drives. 

He’s barely spoken a word since he picked you up from Bokuto’s, and you’d think he was upset with you if it wasn’t for the fact that his other hand was laced with yours, his thumb slowly brushing back and forth across the soft skin.

You know him well enough to know not to push it – he’ll speak when he’s ready to, but you can’t deny that you’re almost relieved when he finally sighs.

“You know that I trust you, right?”

It’s not just a meaningless reassurance. He’s asking you, blue eyes flickering between your face and the quiet road ahead. Slowly you nod, “Yeah…”

A hint of a smile plays at the corners of his lips, though it only lasts a brief moment, “And you know that I love you?”

Again, you nod.

“Good, good,” he breathes, and you swear that there’s an edge of nerves there. “I… I don’t wanna be a dick, and I’m not gonna sit here and give you ultimatums because that’s not what I–” he breaks off with a frustrated huff, shaking his head. “If I ask you to do something, would you do it for me?”

Unease twists at your stomach, and you swallow tightly. “Well that kinda depends on what you’re going to ask me to do.”

It’s clearly not the answer he wants, if the tightening of his jaw is anything to go by, but he isn’t dissuaded by it. “You know I trust you, and I honestly don’t care that your best friends are all guys, but–”

“But?” you prod.

“It didn’t bother me when you started hanging out with them, and it didn’t bother me when my friends gave me shit because my girlfriend was always racing off to go study with other guys or whatever, but lately I feel like I barely see you anymore. You’re always with them. They’re in almost all of your classes now and I get that shit went down with the girls, but fuck, baby… it feels like I’m second place in this relationship right now.”

He squeezes your hand as you begin to reply. “I–”

“No, just– just let me finish first. Please, baby.” He waits until you nod, a tiny jerk of your chin, breathing out a small sigh before continuing, “It’s not because I don’t like them, or because I think there’s anything sus going on. I love you, and I want this relationship to work because I see a future with you… I’m not asking you not to see them or to cut them out of your life completely or anything, but I want us to spend more time together. I miss you, baby, and I can’t be in a relationship with somebody who won’t make me a priority.”

His words sting.

 _Have_ you been neglecting him? It’s never been intentional – you love him, you do, but maybe he’s not wrong. You do spend an awful lot of time with the three of them, but they’re your friends. The only ones you have left anymore, is it any wonder that you clung to them a little tighter than you should have? 

But that doesn’t ease the guilt chewing your insides up. 

Maybe you _have_ been a bad girlfriend.

You look at him, bringing the hand that’s intertwined with yours to your lips. “Okay,” you whisper, kissing it gently. 

—

Toshiro’s asleep beside you, a warm, muscular arm slung over your waist and his chest rising and falling steadily at your back as you try to grab your phone off your nightstand without disturbing him.

You’re supposed to be meeting the boys tomorrow at lunch to go to some game Bo and Kuroo had been excited about, but your heart’s been sitting heavy in your chest all day. Your fingers dance across the screen, the message simple and to the point, but your thumb hovers over the send button, and you nibble absentmindedly on your bottom lip as you stare at the message.

Toshi’s right, you can’t remember the last time the two of you spent an entire day just being with each other. You can always make it up to the guys later.

_Hey, sorry something’s come up, i can’t make it tomorrow_

Send.

You exhale loudly, letting your eyes flutter shut and your head fall back to the pillow, ignoring the faint fluttering of guilt in your stomach. 

Of course, you should have known that Bokuto doesn’t keep to a regular sleep schedule – his reply comes through only a few seconds later.

_What, why?? :((_

_What came up?? You ok??_

You hesitate, just for a moment.

_Yeah, i’m fine_

Locking your phone, you chuck it back onto the nightstand with a yawn, and when it vibrates again, and again a second time, and then a third, you ignore it. Bokuto can wait until morning.

—

The next few weeks pass by in the blink of an eye, and suddenly it’s mid-semester break. You decide to make the most of your time off, and despite the small mountain of assignments Akaashi keeps reminding you you have due in the first week back, you head back home to spend a little time with your family. 

Although somehow it feels a little like you never left, what with all the messages that flood your phone – from your friends and boyfriend both. And it _is_ sweet, if not a little distracting. 

“I can’t fucking wait to see you tomorrow,” Toshi tells you over the phone while you finish shoving the last of your things back into your suitcase. “I miss you.”

You laugh a little, “Babe, it’s been less than a week.”

“And? Aren’t I allowed to miss my girlfriend?”

“Sap,” you tease, ending the conversation a few minutes later with a promise to head over to his once you make it back.

You spend the next hour or so messaging Bokuto and the others, and fall asleep with a smile on your face, looking forward to heading home and seeing Toshi again.

Which is why it feels like a gut punch when you wake up bright and early, roll over and grab your phone to see a text message from your boyfriend waiting for you.

_I can’t do this anymore, I’m sick of playing second fiddle. We’re over._

You stare at the text numbly, willing it to make sense. He sent it at three in the morning… why would he–

You’d thought things were going well, he’d sounded fine last night. Why would he say all those things if he was planning on breaking up with you? He’s never been one to be cruel or play mind games with you. Why would he string you along like that?

The phone’s at your ear, ringing his number before you even realise that you’ve dialled, but it just rings out.

_“Hey, this is Takamura Toshiro, leave a message after the beep.”_

…

_“Hey, this is Takamura Toshiro, leave a message after the beep.”_

… 

_“Hey, this is Takamura Toshi–”_

The phone slips from your fingers, a painful vice squeezing around your heart. 

Your parents beg you to stay another day, a few even – as long as you like – but you politely turn down the offer. You just wanna go home.

The drive passes by in a blur. You don’t remember most of it, operating purely on autopilot. You don’t even realise that the street you’re driving down isn’t your own until you’ve pulled the car to a stop by the curb.

_“Why are you on the floor crying?”_

Where else would you go, broken hearted and in desperate need of some comforting?

Akaashi’s the one to answer the door, but the moment golden eyes meet yours over his shoulder and Bokuto sees the state you’re in, Akaashi’s all but shoved aside as he runs to sweep you up in a warm, crushing hug.

And surrounded by your friends – the only ones who’ve stuck around, you finally break apart.

—

“I should go,” you say, wincing a little at the hoarseness of your voice.

It’s well past midnight, and you really haven’t moved from their couch all afternoon, sprawled between the three of them as you’d cried and mopped and cried some more. The TV’s playing in the background, but you’re barely paying attention and the coffee table’s littered with half eaten containers of takeout and snacks – not to mention the alcohol you’ve all slowly but surely been working your way through.

To their credit, they haven’t said a word about you barging in out of the blue to lament your breakup – they’re too nice for that. 

With your legs lying across his lap, Kuroo’s hand falls to your knee and he snorts, “If you think we’re letting you go back home tonight, kitten, you’ve got another thing coming.”

You huff good-naturedly, “I didn’t mean I’d drive. I’m not stupid, I can call an Uber or something.”

Bokuto’s arms curl tighter around your waist, nuzzling against your side, but it’s Akaashi, seated on your other side, who speaks. “You’re not leaving.”

You try to push yourself up, to turn around to face him, but Bokuto’s grip doesn’t relent. “What do you mean ‘I’m not leaving’? I can go whenever the–” 

A pair of lips crash against yours, eager and excitable, smothering your protests.

Bokuto’s kissing you. His tongue is in your mouth, sliding against yours, licking, sucking– you can taste the liquor on it. His teeth nip at your bottom lip, and he _moans_ as you jerk in his grip.

You’re tired and tipsy, an emotional wreck, and it takes you a second longer than it should to rear your head back with a gasp. “Bo, _what the hell?!_ ”

Golden eyes stare imploringly. “Stay,” is all he says, and he grabs your jaw and pulls you back into the kiss. 

For one brief, shining moment, you’re sure that the other two will step in and stop him, but those hopes are all but dashed when Kuroo’s hand slides up your thigh, long fingers playing with the hem of your dress. “Let’s get you outta this, hmm?”

Sheer panic floods your system, your heart-rate spiking, but it’s the kick you need. Wrenching yourself free of Bokuto, you try to shove yourself away from them, kicking at Kuroo when he tries to grab your legs and writhing against the strong, muscular arms crushing you against him. You open your mouth to scream for help, only for a hand to clamp down over your lips–

“Stop,” Akaashi whispers, the warmth of his breath ghosting along the shell of your ear. A shiver runs down your spine, but you find yourself obeying. “It’s pointless to fight. You’re only going to hurt yourself, sweetheart. Let us take care of you.”

Tears spill down your cheeks, your fingernails biting into the palm of your hand as you shake in Bokuto’s hold. Your eyes flicker from the wide, gleaming grin of Bokuto’s face to Kuroo’s, your insides twisting at the hunger you find burning there. You don’t want this. You’ve never wanted this, but that doesn’t seem to matter here.

“You don’t need anybody but us.” Akaashi lays a kiss just below the curve of your jaw, gently, like a lover would, and you can’t stop the terrified sob that rips its way free from your chest. 

Your legs tremble and quake as they pull you towards one of the bedrooms, Bokuto’s you think, a hand tightening warningly around your wrist when you risk a glance to the front door. 

Your tearful pleas go ignored as Kuroo slides down the zipper of your dress, and when the fabric slips to the floor and he greedily gropes at the exposed flesh, you whimper. “Fuck, kitten. You’re so beautiful,” he all but purrs, his voice deep and rumbling.

But you don’t raise another hand against them, not as Bokuto rids you of your underwear and bra, not even as you’re gently pushed back onto the mattress, scurrying towards the headboard and curling in on yourself to put as much space between you and them as you possible. 

You’re so weak and pathetic, such a scared little thing. 

He smiles at you, beaming with such manic adoration as he shrugs off his shirt and kicks out of his sweats. He’s barely said a word since kissing you, and that in itself is unnerving, but it’s the way he’s looking at you now, naked and helpless before him, drinking up every inch of you that makes the hysteria bubble up inside of you.

You want so desperately to scream and kick and fight, but you’re not that type of person and you have no idea what the strangers in front of you are capable of. 

There’s something _wrong_ with them, something obsessive and terrifying – this isn’t just them wanting a quick fuck and taking advantage of their tipsy, heartbroken friend to get it, this is something else entirely and you wonder now as the three of them eye you up like a feast ripe for the taking how you could have ever missed it before.

Surely there had to be signs. Or were you just that wilfully stupid that you saw red flags and breezed right past them?

“Please don’t do this,” you tearfully whimper, though the room’s silent enough that you might as well have screamed it. “I wanna go home.”

“You are home, baby,” Bokuto coos, dropping to his knees as he crawls towards you. “We’re all you’re ever gonna need.”

Kuroo’s snickering momentarily draws your attention, and you glance over to find him palming at his cock, hazel eyes bearing down on you, “Course we couldn’t just bring our girl home without tying up a few loose ends now, could we?”

Loose ends?

A spike of icy dread lances your heart as realisation dawns. Toshiro.

Oh god. 

No, no, please, no… 

Bile rises in your throat, panic tightening like a noose around your throat and when Bokuto’s hand grabs at your ankle you scream; a violent shriek that rips at your vocal cords. 

It lasts only a second, long enough for Bokuto to yank you down onto your back and clamber on top of you.

You kick and flail like a wild thing. It doesn’t matter anymore that they might hurt you, that you don’t have a hope in hell of escaping. Your pulse is racing, panic drowning out better sense – all you can think of is Toshi and the awful things they might’ve done to your boyfriend.

“Get off of me, let me go! Get off, get off, GET OFF!” 

Your knee catches his gut and Bokuto grunts, doubling over. “Kuroo, fucking help me out here wouldja?!” he hisses. 

It takes the three of them to wrestle you down, Kuroo pinning your wrists down, Akaashi’s fingers digging into your hips as Bokuto wrenches your thighs apart with a snarl.

You’ve seen him stupidly happy, and you’ve seen him mopey and dejected, even a little pissed off– you’ve never seen him like this before.

Golden eyes ablaze, his face twisted and teeth bared, there’s no sign of the boy who had you collapsing into fits of giggles over tacos at 3am in the morning.

“I was gonna make this special, baby,” he grunts, slotting himself between your spread legs. One hand’s wrapped around his thick, flushed cock, and he guides it to your entrance, hissing as he smears his pre-cum along your slit. “But bad girls who _fight_ don’t get treated all nice and special, they get fucked–” he stops in his tracks, head tilting to the side, and very slowly a smile grows across his face.

It’s not the one you know. There’s nothing pleasant or reassuring in the way that his face lights up and he positively beams at you. Your heart pounds like a racehorse threatening to burst through your chest, but you’re frozen in place.

“Let her go.”

Akaashi relents first, fingers brushing gently along your side as he sits back, and Kuroo follows suit. You’re not stupid enough to believe that it’s a reprieve, not when Bokuto’s staring at you like he wants to devour you whole. 

“Bad girls get fucked like the _bitches_ they are,” he growls out, and you don’t have a second to process his words before he’s hauling you up off the mattress by your waist and flipping you over onto your knees. 

“Bokuto–Bo, please, wait–” the rest of your sentence is cut off with a choked shriek as your face is shoved down onto the mattress and a stinging blow lands on your ass. It burns, pain radiating through your lower half from the brutal force of his slap, and you almost whimper when he pauses for just a moment to caress the red, raised flesh, squeezing it just to see you writhe–

He hits you again, harder this time and you _scream_ , crying out. You try to wriggle away from the pain while Bokuto lines his cock up to your pussy, to lift yourself just a little (fuck, you’ll _crawl_ if you have to), but there’s a hand twisting through your hair, wrenching your face to the side and keeping you down.

“Where do you think you’re going, kitten?” Kuroo asks with a laugh. 

Bokuto slams forward, forcing his cock into your dry, unprepared pussy with a feral grunt. Suddenly the stinging of your ass doesn’t hurt so bad, not compared to the way his cock tears through you, filling you wholly, completely, ripping you apart as he stuffs himself to the hilt.

You howl, hot tears springing to your eyes and spilling down your cheeks. You search desperately for purchase as he stills, letting you feel every inch of him, thick and throbbing in your cunt, every vein and ridge stretching your walls out. Fingers lace with yours, and through the haze of blinding pain you register your arm lifting, soft words of praise as Akaashi kisses soothingly at your knuckles.

But it’s Kuroo’s face that swims in your vision as Bokuto’s hips draw back until it’s only the flared tip that’s left inside of you. He leans down so he’s level with you, smiling down at you with faux concern. You’re trembling, a tear stricken mess, but even behind the mask of cruel mockery, Kuroo’s staring at you like you’re something beautiful, something utterly _his_. He strokes your cheek, thumb sweeping across swollen lips, “Let me let you in on a little secret, sweetheart–”

Bo’s hips snap forward, ruthlessly sheathing himself in your tight pussy once more, drawing yet another pained shriek from your lips.

“– It’ll go easier if you don’t fight this.”

He says it like you have a choice in the matter. Like you have any sway over the way Bokuto’s blunt nails dig into the soft skin of your waist as he drags your hips back to meet his frenzied thrusts. 

You never had a choice. 

You never stood a chance, not against them.

So what’s left for you to do but give in and take it as Akaashi comes to your side to coax you up so that he can slide his dick between your parted lips, Kuroo’s fingers creeping around your waist to find your clit as he fists at his own length. They won’t be finished with you for hours yet, and you don’t have the strength to do anything but sob as they take turns fucking you, claiming you entirely.

Is it supposed to make you feel better when they shower every inch of you with soft, loving kisses after they’re finished? How are you supposed to feel anything but broken when you’re dragged back to lie between three warm bodies, sheets pulled over your shivering form, arms cradling you against a muscular chest?

“Love you so much, baby.”

—

_“Hey, this is Y/N, sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”_

_Beeep._

_“Ma’am, this is Detective Sato from the Metropolitan Police Department. We’d like to speak to you in relation to a Mr Takamura Toshiro… We’ve located a car registered under his name abandoned out by the lake and we can’t seem to get a hold of him. It appears as though nobody’s seen or heard from him in a few days and we’re now treating this as a missing persons case. If you could please give me a call back, I’d much appreciate it.”_


End file.
